Stir
by Cold-Creature
Summary: When doubts, concerning his lover, arise, Jack can’t help but stir. Chack. One-Shot.


**Stir**

* * *

When doubts, concerning his lover, arise, Jack can't help but stir. Chack.

* * *

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: PG

Warning: Jack crying and slash…

* * *

Jack stirred, drawing close to his lover, trying to throw off a sudden chill. The older man was not disturbed by the subtle shift, his breathing remaining steady; a constant that steadied the albino boy's heart.

Pale hands flitted over the immortal's waist, before settling, palms pressed against smooth skin. The younger man noted the difference in colour; the deep, alluring tan next to his own pallid skin.

Blinking his bleary red eyes, trying to clear them of a tired blur, Jack watched his lover closely, as if expecting the older man to disappear under his touch if he dared to let his gaze wander.

Chase was everything the young albino had imagined, and more. Everything the immortal chose to do; was done without hesitation. If he faltered, which was almost unheard of, Chase would rise again, more powerful than before. Anything he desired was his without trial.

Yet, Jack couldn't help but question his lover's sanity.

Pulling his pale hands away from the immortal, the albino fisted his spindly fingers, as if punishing them for reaching out for the immortal.

Jack was Chase's opposite in every way. He failed at everything he attempted; made a fool of himself in almost every situation he was presented with, and lost everything he fought for.

He was as imperfect as Chase was flawless.

Why on earth, did this creature of evil and honour, turn his eyes on Jack.

The albino youth narrowed his red eyes, trying to force back the sting of tears. Wanting nothing more than to snuggle up against Chase's side, Jack still drew away, knowing that these thoughts would linger and refuse to abate.

Chase did not stir as Jack slipped from the large bed and its thick, comfortable doona and pillows. His toes brushed the cool floor and the albino shuddered, tugging the immortal's oversized shirt lower, trying to stretch it over his chilled thighs. Without a second glance, the redhead skittered across the room and slipped into a hallway; intent on walking these thoughts away.

Jack was not a perfect lover. He was inexperienced, too sensitive; he giggled stupidly at the slightest of touches, got impatient, yelled, cried, got excited too easily and lost control too quickly. Yet Chase was always amazingly patient with him.

Subconsciously seeking out the exit, Jack found himself stepping down the steps of the citadel's grand foyer. When he used visit the mountain, the young genius had always paused to admire the architecture and rare flora that the hall held, but tonight, Jack's mind refused to remain at bay.

At the base of the foyer, Jack let his pale feet lead him to Chase's monstrous door; that had always seemed set on striking the youth down. Tonight, it didn't budge, refusing to release the youth into the cool night.

Stifling a soft sob, Jack let his forehead fall again the stone silently. Tears tracked south, slipping down his neck, before soaking into the shirt. Jack shivered and hiccupped softly for a few moments, before he fell against the door, letting his knees give out.

It wouldn't last; Jack finally realised.

It wasn't that he was ungrateful; he cherished Chase's affection like nothing else. But, soon, the immortal would see the error in his ways, and then, he would leave Jack. Hurting too much, the albino curled in on himself, his hands clutching his arms as if trying to still his trembling. An eternity seemed to pass, as Jack held himself, forcing rising sobs down.

In a sweeping motion, Jack felt his stomach fall past his numb feet that were suddenly unable to find purchase on the chilled floor. Warmth enveloped the youth like a blanket. It took a moment for Jack to realise he was pressed flush against Chase's firm chest, while strong arms coiled about his waist, keeping him steady.

Before Jack could babble some excuse or assuring word, they were pressed out of him by the immortal's tightening hold. The comfort almost drowned the youth's thoughts, but they still lingered, turning Chase's gentle touch, brittle and cold.

The immortal said nothing, just waited patiently for Jack to raise his eyes from the floor.

It took long minutes for Jack to gather the courage. He wanted to wipe away the tears, deny their very existence, and reassure Chase that there was nothing wrong. But he couldn't banish the cold hollow that had formed in his chest nor the pain that had settled there. Finally, the pale youth let his teary red eyes greet Chase's staid gold.

In a blink of an eye, Jack found lips pressed firmly against his own, that had remained apart in a soft gasp. The kiss lasted barely a moment; but it signified something more to the young man in Chase's arms.

No words were exchanged, only a powerful gaze, one of absolute reassurance, which forced all doubts to disperse.

Warmth, like the brush of a small bird's wings, flitted about in the youth's chest. Jack let a shaky smile slip, blinked away whatever tears that clung to his eyelashes, before returning his lover's embrace, burying his face into Chase's neck.

The pair vanished from the foyer in a spark of magic, leaving the air warm and unsettled.

* * *

**End**

No dialogue is creepy…

I haven't written anything new lately… and I thought; just to get the juices flowing; I'd write a paragraph of nothing that I'd file away and forget. But I delved a little deeper… and, well… I don't know where it came from… Whatever it was, it felt a little cliché… I made Jack cry which I don't usually do… Oh well. I'll regret it another time…

Oh, and this is unbeta'd… Forgive my grammar; hopefully it's better than usual!

Feel free the review!


End file.
